Saburou
Saburou (三郎) is a character that appears in .hack//Roots. She has some sort of connection to Pai, who she takes orders from. Online Appearance Saburou appears as a woman dressed in loose fitting green armor. She keeps her long green hair tied up in a large hat. In the rare event that she is forced into combat she has multiple weapons with which to defend herself. All of which she wields with deadly skill. Personality Saburou has a fairly laid back personality. She prefers to sit back and relax, only paying attention to things that interest her. Though she's a fairly powerful character she prefers to let others do the work for her. Taking advantage of their hard work to acheive her own goals. Despite her lazy nature she is a skilled manipulator, and is usually able to talk her way out of almost any situation. Due to her skills at dealing with people she is frequently used by Pai to make contact with people on Pai's behalf. Offline Basic Info Little is known about Saburou in reality. Her way of referring to herself and her male name seems to imply that she may be male in the real world. However, she is adamant that she is a girl in the real world and simply acts like a boy because many boys act like girls in the game. History .hack//Roots Saburou was originally a Black Ops Agent for the Guild TaN. Though never named, Saburou likely fought against the Twilight Brigade during TaN's move to capture Ovan. Following this event, TaN was disbanded and all members of the Black Ops were suspended. However, Pai used her powers as a system administrator to bring back several of the banned accounts, giving their users new PC bodies. Saburou was one of these people. Her new character would work for Pai, in the same way her old character had worked for Ender. Saburou's first assignment was to follow the movements of Tabby who was suspected of being an Epitaph Wielder. Though much more interested in Haseo; Saburou took the assignment and began keeping tabs on Tabby's character. Later after realizing her mistake Pai reassigned her to follow Haseo. She followed him to the Painful Forest, a strange event area. Though Haseo resented her presence she traveled with him for a short time, keeping him healed as he fought through the event. After the pair ran into Taihaku she began to follow him instead, as she wanted to see the end of the event. Taihaku resented her presence and eventually abandoned her, leaving her lost in the forest. Pai soon contacted her, asking to know why she wasn't with Haseo. This was unnerving to Saburou, who was unaware of Pai's status as an administrator. Realizing that she was only being used as a pawn Saburou decided to quit the event. But not before tracking down Haseo and giving him several rare items, as well as her member address containing a pass to a private server. She then left the event, where she was met by an angry Pai. Pai demanded to know why she had left. Saburou responded that Ender, Pai, or whoever she really was had been lying to her. She would not allow herself to be used in the same way Ender and Naobi had used TaN. With that said Saburou left, quitting her job as Pai's associate. In a later episode she is seen battling Haseo but he defeats her to easy Trivia *"Saburou" is a male name. *Saburou frequently uses strange analogies when she speaks. Greatly confusing others. *A former player of The World; all of Saburou's characters have had the same name. category: Roots Characters category: Multi Weapons